Scream (WTS)
Synopsis Travis discovers what the world is like outside while Monica finds out how this virus works. Meanwhile, the hotel has a large threat coming their way. Plot Travis and Barbie are getting dressed when Barbie hears something in the next room. Travis goes to see and finds the janitor eating something on the floor. He then sees it's a rat. Travis then sees the man was bit and realizes his kids were right. The janitor snarls and attacks Travis and Barbie. Travis takes a pair of scissors and stabs the janitor in the chest twice. Barbie yells, "The head!" Travis stabs the man in the eye, watching him fall. At the hotel, Maggie is crying in the lobby as people are leaving the hotel. Jake finds her and asks if she's okay. She asks how is it she can just live with that. Jake says he has a feeling this is the way life is going to be. Outside, some of the people leaving begin to scream as some robbers approach. Jake shuts off the lights and has Maggie duck behind the couch. They begin to hear gun shots, Maggie shaking her head. Monica punches Ashton, demanding for answers. "What do you know about this?!" She yells. He admits he found several things out. "It's not the bite. The bite just brings sickness, it kills you. If someone dies and their brain is not destroyed, they'll come back like this." She asks if there's a cure and he shakes his head, saying there's no way he can cure it. Behind them, one of the walkers gets loose from the bonds. Vince and Greg ask around where Monica is. Sarah says she's getting supplies. Travis and Barbie run down the street, hearing screams and gunshots. Barbie asks where they're going and he says home. Kaya asks Samara why she would let random people in. Kat says they're people too and they need to help others as much as they can. Katie asks where Monica went, but Abby shakes her head and says she's fine. Zack says they can't stay in the room forever. Kat looks out the window and says they can go out the windows. Ashton turns as one of the undead grabs his neck. He falls against the desk, reaching for the pen. Monica grabs it and shoves the walker away, stabbing it in the eye. It stares at her, making her scream. Ashton says stab it deeper and she grabs scissors, stabbing it in the same eye. Monica helps Ashton up and says they need to leave. Ashton grabs a chair and throws it at the window, smashing it. They jump out and find the others doing the same thing. Later, The group asks where they're going. Erik says they can stay at the hotel. Farther behind them, a herd of walkers is following them from the school. Deaths *Janitor (Zombified) *Hotel Residents Co-Starring *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Lizzie Brochere as Barbie *Ella Anderson as Lilly Walters *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob Uncreditted *Laura Dreyfuss as Britt (Zombified) *Unknown as 'Janitor' (Zombified) Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes